kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Kodama
Haruka Kodama (児玉 遥, Kodama Haruka)), known as Sasori (Scorpion) Banchou, is a banchou who was taught her way of life by Aiko Tsukishima, the first leader of the fanatical Red Scorpion. After Aiko's death, she was entrusted with raising the orphaned Rai. Mistaking him for his brother, she challenged Akira Kongou, but settled things with him during their fight. Her catch phase is "cleanse me of regret." Appearance Haruka is woman of average height and build, she wears a banchou jacket with only a sarashi covering her chest and a blue, ankle-length skirt. She has orange hair styled into a ponytail which curves upward and has a tip making it look like a scorpion's tail. Haruka Kodama2.jpg Personality She appeared to be a serious and self confident person but cares about Rai a lot, not unlike a mother and her child, and even said that she wouldn't forgive anyone who would lay a hand on him even if he was God. but she held a grudge against Rai father Takeshi for leaving his family. She appears to have a crush on Yuu Akayama, who she didn't know is Hikyou Banchou. History She is the former second generation leader of the all-female motorcycle gang known as the 'Red Scorpio' and the disciple of the first generation leader, Akio, who was also Kongou Takeshi's (Akira's Brother) wife and the mother of Kongou Rai (Takeshi's son and Akira's nephew). Ever since Akio's death, Haruka has taken Rai in as her own son and has sworn vengeance on Kongou Takeshi for abandoning his family. Meeting Akira Arc Haruka first appeared when Rai was fighting with a guy who started causing problems at his school and she started singing a strange song which seemed to paralyze the man. Rai ran towards her and called her Mommy, which shocked Hinako to hear that. After that they all walked together and talk and she said that she had taken care of Rai for five years and that she was only 18. But then Hinako mention Akira and show her the picture which Haruka was shocked and said they finally found Rai father!? Haruka told Hinako to tell Akira to met her in the Edogawa District to fight and it turns out she is the Banchou of the Edogawa District? She later put Rai to sleep because she doesn't want him to be near to the fight. Haruka appear in Edogawa District to fight Akira and Hinako was there and told him she will have her revenger for what he did to her and Rai but Akira have no idea what going on? They started fight and seem like Haruka is winning and beating Akira up. Haruka was beating Akira with her move the Crazy Machine Gun but Akira punch her back hard but she got up and they head butted each other but they ended up punching each other out of it and continued to fight but Akira used Double Hammer on her and the reason he was taking beaten up easily because he underestimate her because she is a women but then a song shown up and she said she will fight him seriously this time but Akira told her he doesn't know what he did to her but she attack him and paralyze Akira by her because she learn a ability to paralyze her opponent with her fingers and might kill him if she continued to hit him with this! Akira wasn't able to move and Haruka continued to beat him up for the pain he cause her and Rai. But Akira somehow move again and Haruka was shocked to see that but when she try to do it again her finger is broken and Akira defeated her with Wild Trailer. Haruka was crying saying she couldn't get her revenge and said sorry to Akio? Akira asks her why she holds such a grudge against him and she told him that Rai wasn't even her child and that Akio was Rai real mother but she was told to take care of him as her own because she was dying of giving birth and told her don't hold a grudge against his father but she couldn't help it because he left her and Rai. She show him the picture of Akio and the father but it turn out not to be Akira because the man have a dark red phoenix tattoo and that man is Akira big brother Takeshi! They later talk and said to share information in order to find Takeshi. Dark Student Council Arc Haruka returns in this arc to tell Akira about his brother appear in the big tv screen in town. Haruka met with the Banchou Alliance and she told them about Takeshi being Akira older brother. Haruka also told them about her underling were all defeat and that 10 out of 23 of the district was defeated! When they gonna say more stuff a banchou with a white uniform busts through a wall! The white uniform attack Haruka but she dodge but Raionji got hit and fall down. When the white uniform was about to attack Yuu but Haruka stopped his attack and start hitting him but her hand was bleeding and Gouriki try to attack him but his hand eat her weapon and almost eat her!? But Yuu saved her in time and tried the white uniform. Raionji got up and try to blast him with his air but the white uniform cut his way out and beat Raionji! The white uniform reveal his named to be Gamu Kishiri. Gamu told them what happening and that the 23 District Project was frozen and that a new project called Damocles Project was going on and told them what it is and that there is 46 members! Gamu also said he will have to kill them! Before he could fight Haruka used the Scorpion Killing Technique to the Banchou Alliance! Gamu was questioning why she did that to her allies but later they came up standing looking like zombies and starts attacking him! Gamu wasn't ability to block due to they new fighting movements and Haruka found an opening and use her technique on him and he was paralyze. Haruka told him she used a pressure points that temporarily numbs their limbs and increases their physical abilities several times. The Banchou Alliance woke up from the technique and Haruka made Gamu to talk more about the true plan which was called Damocles Project and told them that a island will be bombed and is from 7 days! Haruka told him if he is doing this too but he said he is not part of it. Gamu was trying to break free but Haruka told him he will die and his blood came out and pass out. Haruka told them what happen but then Gamu got up again to kill them. Haruka was smiling and told him it was over because Akira was in the room now! Akira saw what was happing and defeated Gamu with one punch and sent him flying out!! They went to see if Gamu was really defeated and later they told Akira what's happen even the new project called Damocles Project and that they are playing to bomb Mugenjima airport! They decided to go find Kiriu for help but Gamu told him that he was killed by Kenji Isaki which shocked them all but then a hole came out of nowhere and took Gamu. The Banchou Alliance were sad to hear Kiriu was dead but Akira told them he is not a weak guy and he is still alive and Yuu agreed which they were happy to hear. The Banchou Alliance decided to travel to the airport to stop the Dark Student Council. Final Chapter In the final chapter she gets married to Yuu Akiyama. Banchou Stats * Strength: 8/10 * Stamina: 8/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 3/10 * Agility: 7/10 * Technique: 9/10 Attacks Haruka normally fights using a rough brawling style from her old biker gang days. Techniques * Crazy Machine Gun ( , Kureijī Mashingan; lit. Anguished Fog G-Devil Wolf): A barrage of really fast and powerful punches. * Rising Shell ( , Raijingu Shieru; lit. Thunder God Foolish Death Find): A strong headbutt. Scorpion Killing Technique When Haruka gets serious, she uses her more deadly Scorpion Killing Technique, a graceful and defensive style of evasive fighting that relies on acupressure attacks to paralyze the enemy. * Entwining Evil: God Piercer (悪導絡・神突, Akudōraku - Shintotsu): Using her fingertips and knowledge of pressure points she can block the body's circulation causing limbs to stop moving and organs to work at the lowest capacity. * Entwining Evil: Hell's Gate (悪導絡・獄門, Akudōraku - Gokumon): Using her fingertips and knowledge of pressure points, she temporary numbs the frontal lobe and increases the physical abilities of a person several times over. * Entwining Evil: God Piercer - Spiritual Sea - Black Dragon (悪導絡・「神突」「心海」「黒竜」, Akudōraku - Shintotsu - Shinkai - Kokuryū): Using her fingertips and knowledge of pressure points, she uses a combination of hits to paralyses her opponent and forces them to answer her questions against their will. If the opponent tries to break free with brute strength, all of their blood will rage violently and burst out of their body, because of the pressure point of death, Black Dragon. Crazy Machine Gun.jpg|Crazy Machine Gun RisingHell-FaceCrash.jpg|Rising Hell Entwining Evil God Piercer.jpg|Entwining Evil: God Piercer Entwining Evil Divine Trust.jpg|Entwining Evil: God Piercer & Black Dragon Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Banchou Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou Alliance